matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Brutal Spy
* * * * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *28 (UP1)|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 17 (max 340)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|cost = *270 *205 (UP1) *5 per upgrade points|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)}} The Brutal Spy is the Backup weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance It is a semiautomatic backup weapon with the silencer, recoil stock, extended magazine, combined laser sight and flashlight, 4X scope with extended "pipe" for ease of use. Strategy It has high-medium damage, good rate of fire, fair capacity and high mobility. Tips *The weapon gives an armor bonus, use it when moving to reduce damage. *You can use this weapon in most ranges due to the low recoil this weapon has. Once skilled enough, you can use this weapon in long ranges without using the scope, since its crosshairs don't spread wide. *Make sure to take advantage of its fast fire rate to keep up with your targets movements. *This weapon is very well rounded with a decent amount of ammo in a clip, decent fire rate, and also a good reload time. Therefor, this weapon is very adaptable and can be used for various situations. *This weapon has a scope, use it so you can attack your enemies at longer ranges easier. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *Don't stop strafing while sniping in longer ranges. However, do not use this backup while standing still, as many other types of players will have the advantage of taking you down. *Use this in medium to long range. Don't use the scope in close to slightly medium range, as your sensitivity and your aim will be even worse. Counters *This weapon is a powerful sidearm, so if the player were to encounter an opponent with this equipped, its advised to use a weapon with high amounts of damage, and to shoot the opponent in the head in order to kill the opponent quickly, as head-shots that come from the Hitman Pistol Up2 can kill players rather quickly. *Use an area damage weapon that confuses the users like the Dark Matter Generator. When blown around the map, it will be hard to aim. *Move around so you will not be hit. This weapon does not have area damage. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have an extremely fast reload. *The suppressor might sound very weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous target. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. Firing Sound *Special Agent's (minimized by 45%) Trivia *This weapon seems to be based on the real world Austrian Glock 18 but with an additional stock, silencer, combined laser sight and flashlight, and the scope. *It looks like the fully-equipped version of Fast Death. *This is one of the few Backup weapons with armor bonus. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Flashlight Category:Laser Guidance Category:Armor Bonus